How to Train Your Dragon: Stranded Hope
by ShazzyLo
Summary: Hiccup notices a abandoned ship, and soon after he becomes seriously ill, and is captured while he is weak and defenseless. How will he get back home?
1. Chapter 1: Depressed

**Hello my readers and followers! Sorry for the wait with Ice Age. I have been very busy and I needed a different topic for a bit. Anyways, I am in need for some staff/helpers for some ideas with this story series. So if you can help me, please PM me! I will probably accept your offer, so don't be afraid to ask!**

 **Chapter 1**

It had been a while since they had defeated Drago Bludfist, the Isle of Berk was still cooler than usual from being surrounded by giant spikes of ice. Hiccup had managed to melt some of it, but not much. Everything was quite peaceful sinse the battle. It was a quiet morning.. although all those Terrible Terrors were making that awful noise of 'singing'. It sounded of sick cats screeching against a chalkboard, yes.. not a pleasant sound at all. But, the quietness of Berk felt unusual to Hiccup, plus he was not used to not hearing his father's booming voice throughout the village. At least he still had his mother, Valka, and his girlfriend, Astrid. But, things were not just the usual without Stoik.

Hiccup stood by the fire looking down at his feet. He couldn't stop thinking about his father. Hiccup plopped down onto the hard wooden floor of the living room, and lye his head on his hand, staring into the fire. He was in some sort of memory trance. He remembered he could always rely on Stoik being there if he needed him. Hiccup let out a big sigh and felt a tear roll down his cheek. He wiped it away with his sleeve. Valka was cooking something, he could smell the scent of the yak she was making. Valka soon came in to tell Hiccup that supper was ready, only to find him sitting there, depressed.

"Hiccup, are you alright?" She asked him in concern. "Hmm? Oh! Yea.. Yea I'm fine.. better than ever." Valka knew he wasn't telling the truth. She walked up to him and sat down beside him. "Are you sure?" Hiccup knew she demanded an answer. "Oh.. I'ts Dad.. I miss him so much.." He said glancing at his mother. Valka's expression changed to saddened frown. "Oh, Hiccup.." She sighed. "I know, I do too." She started to pet his hair to calm him down.

Toothless yawned after a long nap, he started to walk down the stairs, noticing his best friend and his mother. Toothless cooed and started to walk slowly toward them. He nuzzled Hiccup's hand and lay beside him. "Hey, bud." Hiccup said sleepily. Toothless smiled and started to purr.

A little while later, Valka woke Hiccup up. "Hiccup, we need to go eat our supper before it gets too cold." She giggled. "Alright." Hiccup yawned and stretched his arms. Toothless was up right away. He always enjoyed eating his supper, especially since it was usually fish. He rushed to the table almost knocking Hiccup over. "Hey! Bud..!" Hiccup laughed as he walked to the table.

As they ate, Hiccup began to forget about the thought of his deceased father. After supper, Hiccup headed out to first check and make sure everything was alright on his Isle, then he would go out flying with the gang.

He awoke Toothless from his 'That was so delicious' trance, and he walked him outside. Hiccup grabbed Toothless' saddle and strapped it onto him. He made sure the tail fin was on tightly, then he was off on his inspection of Berk.

Hiccup and Toothless flew over the forest. They spotted something that was not usually on the shore. "Come on bud, lets go see what that is." Toothless agreed with a short and quiet roar. He dove down with his wings in and opened them before they hit the ground. Hiccup dismounted Toothless and slowly walked toward the silhouette. Toothless followed close behind. They came to a boat. An abandoned ship. Hiccup was a little uneasy, since he saw an odd skull on the front of the ship.

"I don't like the sound of this bud.." He said worriedly. "I think someone is on Berk. And I think I know who.."

* * *

 **Haha. Ended the first chapter :) Make sure to read the bold text at the top! Its important! I will try to make a new chapter soon!**


	2. Chapter 2: Night Flight

**Hello my readers! I am back with another chapter of Stranded Hope! I hope you enjoyed the previous chapter. I am still looking for staff for ideas and maybe even illustrators! Please PM me if you are interested!**

 **Chapter 2**

That morning had more noise than the previous day. The birds were singing, and so were the Terrors, people talking, sheep bleating, roosters sounding the morning alarm. Hiccup didn't mind them _this_ time. He was up really early. One, because Toothless was pounding on the roof, two, because he was the chief. He didn't always like waking up that early, but he had no choice.

Hiccup yawned as he rose up out of bed, he heard Toothless jumping on pounding on the roof, the normal routine.. He stood up on his feet, well, one foot and the other prosthetic. He slowly walked downstairs, dreamily. He reached the last step, looking to the left, he noticed his mother sitting on a chair near the fire. He crept passed her to get to the kitchen, to get something to eat before he was off on his daily check of Berk. After breakfast, he hopped onto the night black dragon and took off.

The wind was blowing pretty hard, Hiccup noticed some of the pines were swaying back and forth pretty furiously. Usually that means a storm was brewing. Toothless was pretty uneasy at flying threw the gusts of winds, but Hiccup did his best to keep him as steady as possible.

"It's alright, bud." Hiccup said trying to comfort his dragon. "I won't let anything happen to you, no matter what the cost." Toothless looked up at him and cooed. Hiccup stroked his scaly head. There was a pause. then Hiccup spoke again, "We should go and check on Dragon Island, the wind may be even stronger there and could've caused more destruction." Hiccup and Toothless soared through the air and strong gusts of wind. Toothless could barely see from the wind stinging his eyes. They finally reached Dragon island. Hiccups eyes turned to shock and horror to see Alvin the Treacherous and Dagur the Deranged all on the island signing a peace treaty or something. But, also the wind destroyed like half of the island, trees torn down, branches and leaves scattered all over the island, dragons unconscious from possibly massive objects hitting them in the head like a rock.

Hiccup noticed Dagur was riding on something.. A SKRILL?! Hiccup gasped, he had no idea how he managed to tame that fierce beast. Hiccup and Toothless dove down lower to the ground so their enemies would not notice them. They landed soon after, and Hiccup dismounted to try to spy and overhear the crowd's discussion.

It was no use, he couldn't here anything from the dragons ,who did escape the rampage of winds, that screeched above. Hiccup crept through the surviving bushes and found himself near an unconscious Nadder. He looked back at Toothless who tilted his head. Hiccup turned back to the Nadder, it slowly was waking up and was fully conscious, but it appeared that its wing was broken. Hiccup lifted his hand to its snout. It accepted it and let his hand rest on his nose.

"I can help you." He whispered. "We just have to be quiet now." The dragon nodded in reply, and Hiccup grabbed some wood and vines that were left scattered on the island. He put the wood on the dragon's wing to make a splint, and secured it with vines. "Now, you will have to wait until your wing is healed," He said to the Nadder, "you could hurt yourself if you tried to fly." He stroked the dragon's nose before the dragon walked away.

Hiccup turned back to were the crowd of Berserks and Outcasts were. They were GONE. Hiccup backed up slowly to Toothless. He jumped on his back and took off. It was dusk when he took off, Hiccup noticed a storm brewing in the distance, he soon noticed even more strong winds, heading right in his direction. He tried to fly faster, but soon the storm reached him.

The icy rain crashed onto Hiccup and Toothless. Hiccup's skin burned, There was nowhere to land, and they could barely see because of the darkness of night and ice. It was more like sleet and rain, but it hit them hard. The wind carried them faster and faster. Hiccup began to go unconscious from the wind and uncontrolled steering of flight. He saw Berk off in the distance, "Toothless, hang in there... We- We are almost home." He gasped for air. They landed at berk, and Toothless tried to help him to their home, but Hiccup collapsed.


	3. Chapter 3: Frozen

**Hello! :) I am back with another chapter of Stranded Hope! I hope you enjoyed the story so far!**

 **Chapter 3**

Valka tapped her fingers on the table impatiently. She stared at fire, fretting about why Hiccup was so late, He hasn't seen him through the whole day, not even this morning. The storm was furious and seemed like it had no time to stop its raging winds and crashing thunder and rain. She couldn't bear the thought of her only son getting seriously hurt, or even killed. She got up out of the chair and walked to the door. She opened it slowly and walked out. She heard a dragon roar continuously, she heard its thumping feet trample on the dirt of the earth. She began to get worried. Wouldn't it be odd and frightening to hear a dragon's roar and whines in the middle of the night AND during a storm?

She rushed toward the sound of the dragon's cries. She forced herself to run up a steep hill with the rain and wind attempting to shove her all the way back down. By the time she reached the top, she was soaked with ice cold water. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw a night fury's silhouette and a figure laying on the ground, not moving at all.

"Hiccup!" She rushed to her son's aid and fell onto her knees as the rain and sleet hit her face like needles. She put her ear to her son's chest. He was still alive, but he was unconscious. "Thank goodness..! Oh son.." She put her hand on Hiccup's forehead. It was ice-cold. Her eyes frightened as she looked up at the shivering and whimpering dragon. "He is alive, you need to help me get him to the house, his life could be at risk though!" Valka carried her son, trying not to drop him since he was extremely heavy, as Toothless shielded her with his wing.

They got to the house, she had miraculously carried her unconscious son the whole way. Her legs were killing her, she felt like she was about collapse herself. When she kicked the door open, she saw Astrid standing by the fire, she turned around and gasped. Astrid look at Valka with Hiccup in her arms, he was completely unconscious.

"Hiccup!" She rushed to him and held his head. She put her hand on his forehead. "He's freezing!" She looked at Valka in horror.

"I think he will be alright." Valka said with the breath that she still had.

"Here, put him on his bed." Astrid suggested.

"Alright." Valka whispered.

Astrid helped Valka carry her son upstairs. They carefully laid him on his wooden bed, Toothless followed. They pulled his heavy fur blanket up to right bellow his chin.

"Oh, Hic. What did you do to yourself...?" Astrid whispered as she stroked his hair. Valka sighed in reply.

"I will stay with him tonight, I don't care if I'm awake all night." Astrid said stubbornly.

Valka nodded, "You do that, if _anything_ happens, I want you to come down and wake me if I'm sleeping, you hear?"

"I will."

Valka left the room, and headed downstairs slowly. Astrid watched her leave, then she turned back to Hiccup. He started to groan quietly.  
"Shh... Your alright. Just calm down. I'm here." Astrid said softly.

O0O

"Astrid!" Hiccup screamed as he noticed the night fury stalk him, growling and ready to attack at any moment. Hiccup backed up against a giant piece of ice. The dragon's eyes were irregularly slits as skinny as a line. Hiccup turned around quickly to try to climb up the ice glacier, but he slipped and fell, landing on his back like a rock. He shrieked in pain as he watched the black dragon stare at him right in the eyes. It opened its mouth and gas started forming from the inside of it. Hiccup screamed and the dragon let the fire go.

"Hiccup!" Astrid woke up in sweat and breathing heavily. She began to calm down as she realized it was only a dream. No, a nightmare. She looked at Hiccup, who was fast asleep. She felt his forehead once again, it was a little too warm now. She pulled back some of the covers. Hiccup suddenly started coughing.

* * *

 **Ohhh so intense! But you gotta wait ;) See you later!**


End file.
